Pay your disrespect
by akebou
Summary: For Hidan, girls are only good to be sacrifices or whores, but Konan shows him he should not insult her! Femdom, hentai, KonanxHidan one-shot


Pay your disrespect

Warning! Hentai, Femdom

"I thought that fucking mission would never end!" Hidan's back to the base... that means it will not be calm anymore.

"That's ridiculous Hidan. All mission end one day." Kakuzu replies, making himself comfortable on the couch next to Deidara who is 'playing' with his clay bird. God, this is heaven after the mission they just had...

"Yeah but this one was so fucking long! Look at that!" Hidan whines as he removes his cloak, throwing it on the couch by Kakuzu's side, on Deidara. "My clothes are covered with blood and dirt!" Hidan continues, removing his pants and tosses them next to his cloak and partner.

"Stop throwing at me your dirty blood and sweat soaked clothes! It's nasty, unh! If you want to undress, go to the bathroom, there's a girl here. Unh!" Deidara says, annoyed.

Kakuzu frowns and goes to his own room; he cannot rest with his damn partner around. He will make sure he locks the door, he doesn't want the albino zealot to disturb him, he has endured him enough... yeah, Hidan's right: He also thought this mission would never end.

Hidan and Deidara ignore him. "Why is there only one girl in the Akatsuki? I would like it if there would be some more... Unh." Deidara smiles; "It would look less gay if there would be a few more girls... and I'm sure it would be way more fun during the days off. Unh!" He adds, laughing quietly.

"I know why there's only one fucking girl in the Akatsuki, idiot." Hidan starts, hands on his hips, as Deidara looks at him curiously, like if he was afraid to know why. "There's only one girl in Akatsuki because they're waaay too fucking weak." Hidan explains, confident.

A voice behind him replies; "What?" So, Deidara wasn't afraid of what he would say... "_It was because Konan's behind me..._" thinks Hidan.

"I didn't agree!" Deidara swears as he runs to his room, but Hidan isn't impressed, after all, girls are weak. He turns around to face Konan, his hands still on his hips and gives her the 'I'm better than you' superior look.

"Yeah, they're too slow and too kind. They're not cold hearted like guys." The albino continues.

"What makes you think that?" Konan asks calmly, that loud-mouthed impertinent zealot is getting on her nerves...

"I bet if you had to kill a kid, you would not be able to do it." Hidan smiles before he continues; "Girls show too much pity for their prey." Yes, for Hidan, an enemy is a prey; the victim of his curse. Even if he insults Konan, that doesn't mean he couldn't desire her. She's a girl after all... "Girls aren't meant to be ninja; they're meant to be whores or sacrifices."

"I'm not a whore and for you everyone is a sacrifice." Konan frowns.

"If you're not a whore, why are you wearing a short top and skirt in an organisation full of men, hum?" Hidan licks his lips; "I bet you would like to ride me."

Konan answer to that is a strong punch in the insolent missing-nin's face, making his nose bleed. Hidan covers his mouth and nose with both hands 'you bitch* he says as Konan grabs a fistful of soft silver locks, dragging the young man in a training room. She throws Hidan in the room before she closes the door behind her.

"You want to fight? That's not fair, I just returned from a mission!" The albino whines as he stands up.

"Me too, why do you think I didn't wear the Akatsuki cloak?" Konan simply replies.

Hidan smiles. "Because you wanted to tempt me."

The paper angel throws him a kunai, which Hidan narrowly avoids. "Hey! I didn't even have a kunai, I'm only wearing boxers!"

"Alright, no kunais then." Konan says as she charges him, but Hidan easily blocks her attack. They start to fight, using only taijustu. It will be difficult to perform his ritual without his tools... "I want a kunai at least." Hidan whines loudly.

"No." Konan replies firmly.

"I cannot perform my ritual without blood!"

"Your only attack is that stupid ritual? You depend on blood to win a battle and you dare to call me weak?" Hidan finally manages to harshly kick the paper angel in the stomach, sending her flying across the room. Proud of himself, the jashinist crosses his arms and looks down at the blue haired girl, a superior smile on his face. "Then, I want you to be in your underwear also." Hidan requests.

"Fuck you." she says as she difficultly gets up, wiping blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

Hidan simply laughs.

"That's enough." Konan frowns before she joins her hands to form seals and it doesn't take long before Hidan's immobilised by her papers, shoving Hidan on his knees before her.

The paper angel stands in front of him. "I win. You better apologize now." Konan says to the bonded jashinist, but Hidan clearly does not listen the woman. He's very busy... trying to peek under her short Akatsuki skirt, a perverted smile on his face.

"HIDAN!" Konan yells as she kicks the albino's blood yet again.

"You're tempting me, you fucking whore!" Hidan yells back at her.

Irritated, Konan roughly grabs Hidan's silver hair and pulls him close to her face, looking directly in his shimmering amethyst eyes. "I'm not a whore! I've won the battle, so you better apologize."

Once again, Hidan does not listen to her, this time looking down at Konan's cleavage. "If I've lost, why do you give me that kind of view, hum?" Hidan smiles again.

Konan releases Hidan's hair, letting him fall on the hard stone ground.'umph'

"That fucking hurts, you stupid whore!" Konan gets a good idea to punish that little perverted and arrogant priest. She quietly crouches down in front of the bonded man, giving him a great view of her white panty.

The blue haired girl smiles. "You like to peek under my skirt, don't you? You little pervert."

Hidan stays silent, blushing. Konan's quick change of behaviour leaves him speechless. He bites his lower lip and grinds his legs together, trying to relieve the pression between his legs. How can blood rush to his groin and make him blush at the same time?

Konan smiles. "You keep asking me to ride you, but looking under my skirt makes you blush? I didn't know you were so shy." She laughs quietly.

"I'm not shy! It's just..." Hidan starts, but Konan slowly begins to remove her panty, revealing her soft pink and already wet pussy. Once she completely removes her underwear, she sits in front of Hidan and she spreads her legs to give him a better view. This time, Hidan frantically tries to free himself. Dear Jashin, that view and the smell are driving him mad...

"Let me lick you..." The albino says lustfully, staring at her cute pussy.

Konan teases him. "You have to apologize first."

"Apologize for what? You're a whore and you just proved it. Now let me take you like a good slut, I swear you'll not regret it." Hidan licks his lips, still trying to get free.

"Such a dirty mouth... and you don't even want to apologize." The sexy Akatsuki girl says, falsely disappointed. She smiles as she softly lifts Hidan's chin to make him look at her face instead of between her legs. Konan smiling is somewhat rare to see... and it's also a bit scary. The blue haired girl makes a ball with the white panty in her hand before she shoves it in the albino's mouth.

"If you don't want to apologize, then you don't need to talk." She continues as she removes Hidan's scratched headband to put it over his mouth, making sure he'll not be able to talk without permission. She stands up next to him and pushes him with her foot, making him roll on his back. The papers are still restraining Hidan's feet and arms, but the rest of his body is covered only with a pair of black boxer.

Konan knells above Hidan's head, like the 69 position, and proceeds to remove the priest's boxers. Now Konan's wet pussy is just above his face, which doesn't help his raging hard-on. Konan's about to be free him from his boxers. It becomes more difficult to breathe... God that smells is just too intoxicating, making his senses go nuts.

The paper angel pulls down Hidan's boxers to his knees. She licks her lips as she crouches down, her hot breath tickles the priest hard member, making him moan. She firmly grips her captive's manhood and sticks out her tongue to gently lick Hidan's bit of precum leaking from his manhood.

How unfair, she can suck him but he cannot lick her... and her smooth wet pussy is just a few inches away from his face. Hidan moans loudly as Konan takes him all in her hot and warm welcoming mouth, sucking vigorously and swirling her soft tongue around the tip of his member. Konan lowers her hips, rubbing herself against Hidan's cheek as she continues sucking him.

"_Jashin-damnit, I will do anything to get untied._" Hidan thought, trying to get free. Suddenly, Konan turns around to face him. She laughs when she sees Hidan's wet and embarrassed face. "Who's the whore now, hum?" She rubs her wet pussy against the bounded man's hard member, earning a muffle moan. "Who's begging to be fucked, now?"

Hidan's literally trembling with desire, his body's over sensitive. "You'll apologize?" Konan asks seductively in the priest's ear, who immediately nods. Konan smiles. "Good boy." She nibs at his ear as she unties the headband. She sits up, still rubbing herself against Hidan as she looks down at him.

"Now?" She says, smiling.

Hidan licks his lips. "I'm truly sorry."

"About what?" Konan asks. That's how she likes her men, submissive, even if she has to teach them who commands here.

"I'm sorry about insulting you, saying girls are only good to be whores or sacrifices." Hidan finally says.

Konan congradulates him. "Good boy. Now tell me: what do you want?"

The jashinist grinds his hips upward. "Ride me..." He receives a hard slap on his left cheek. "Ask nicely, insolent little priest." Konan rubs herself harder against the excited zealot.

Hidan bites his lower lip to retain the embarrassing moans and give his best pleading face, just like when he asks Kakuzu to take a break; "Ride me, pretty please? With sugar on top?"

The kunoichi smiles, letting her finger slide along Hidan's jawline. "Not yet. You have to please me before." Konan says as she sits above Hidan's face, her knees each sides of his head. That's what Hidan was begging for a few moments ago, now that he can finally lick her, she'll not have to beg for it.

Konan pulls at Hidan's silver hair as he sticks his tongue in her, making this cute little angel moan with pleasure. He licks up her slit, gently playing with her sensitive clit as Konan keeps rubbing against him. "Ah.. yes... good boy..." She pants, petting the head of the priest behind her legs. "You like to be dominated, hm?" She smirks, but Hidan doesn't reply, the pleasant smell of the woman intoxicating his senses. Konan laughs softly before she lays down on her back next to Hidan, legs spreading wide open.

"I'll not ride you, but you can take me." She licks her lips in anticipation, looking at him lustfully. "Show me how good you are." She says, releasing her paper jutsu and freeing Hidan. It doesn't take long before Hidan get on top of the paper angel, the tip of his hard member already sliding inside her. He stays there a moment, now it's his turn to tease her. Konan wraps her legs around Hidan's waist, trying to pull him inside, impatient. "What are you waiting for? Take me before I change my mind."the paper angel says.

Hidan laughs, the roles are reversed. The albino's pretty well endowed, but she's so wet it easily slides inside his impatient paper angel, making her moan. "Jashin-damnit, you're so tight..." Hidan bites his lower lip, trying not to moan. He's a man, men aren't supposed to moan easily, even if Konan thinks it's the cutest thing ever. Well, seeing Hidan, the S-rank criminal crazy masochist biting his lip and blushing is also so damn cute, she couldn't restrain her smile.

Her smile fades away as Hidan pounds into her, earning lustful groans of pleasure from the blue haired kunoichi. Hidan buries his head in Konan's hair, kissing her neck softly and he lets his hands slide under her short Akatsuki top. Damn bra. Jashin should have banned them. He quickly tears it and ignores Konan's cursings, turning them into moans as he hits her sensitive spot.

The sound of Hidan's hips hitting against her combined with the sound of his deep, laborious breaths and his member thrusting inside her, hitting her core, make her go wild.

"Harder... faster..." Konan asks between pants. Hidan happily complies. He grabs Konan soft and firm cheeks with both hands as he picks up speed, groaning. "Yeah... I'm coming... I'm coming..." Konan grasps a fistful of silky silver hair, pulling on them as she feels her climax draw near. Konan screams as she comes, her vaginal walls clamping tightly around Hidan's weeping member, throwing him over the edge with a throaty moan.

Hidan falls on Konan, both trying to catch their breath, exhausted.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hidan and Kakuzu return from their first Jinchuriki capture, Nibi. As usual, Kakuzu sits on the couch next to Deidara and starts reading his black book. He captured two bounties during this mission, unfortunately for Hidan who had to follow him, making this mission last forever.

"Capturing that Jinchuriki was fucking easy!"

"Easy? Capturing a Jinchuriki?" Deidara looks at him, septic.

"Yeah..." Hidan smirks; "She was a girl!" He laughs aloud. Deidara blanks. "Konan is behind you... again..."

Hidan turns his head, looking at the kunoichi who sends him thunderbolts with her amber's eyes. "I know. Girls are weak."

"Want to talk about that in the training room?" Konan says as she leaves the living room.  
Hidan smirks. "Why not?" He throws his dirty cloak at Deidara, following the paper angel.

"Why does he always throw his dirty clothes at me? I'm not his maid..." Deidara frowns and Kakuzu just shrugs and continues reading his book.

End!


End file.
